Lirio Japonés
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: "Él era un hombre excelente, tanto en el agua como con la katana, yo lo conocía desde que éramos niños, siempre quiso ser el orgullo de su padre, como todo buen hijo mayor, trataba de mejorar día a día. Eso era lo que más me enamoraba de él, cuando escogió mi alma para complementar la suya, me sentí muy feliz. Pero, nunca pude decírselo, nunca pude admitir mis sentimientos (...)"
1. Chapter 1

Lirio Japonés

Resumen:

"_Él era un hombre excelente, tanto en el agua como con la __**katana, **__yo lo conocía desde que éramos niños, siempre quiso ser el orgullo de su padre, como todo buen hijo mayor, trataba de mejorar día a día. Eso era lo que más me enamoraba de él, cuando escogió mi alma para complementar la suya, me sentí muy feliz. Pero, nunca pude decírselo, nunca pude admitir mis sentimientos, y ahora… sólo sé, que a ambos he traicionado."_

Makoto solo acaricia su cabello, dejándole seguir, pues aquellos besos ya no los compartiría con nadie más.

Notas del Fanfic:

Estimado lector:

Este fanfic llegó a mi cabeza mientras recordaba mi infancia, en ese entonces solía ser muy fantasioso e imaginar un montón de historias, en su mayoría tristes. Siempre fui muy apegado a este género, pues me gusta conmover al lector. Este fanfic se actualizará cada fin de semana (ya sea sábado o domingo). Es un AU basado en la caída del régimen Tokugawa e inicios de la era Meiji

Notas del capítulo: Espero les guste, escribo para ustedes y solo por ustedes.

Capítulo 1: El asesino

Había caminado por horas, miró el espejo pintado con sakuras que yacía en sus manos, llevaba a sus dos hermanos menores de las manos, eran tan pequeños, miró a su madre, ella caminaba tranquila, aunque notaba la angustia en sus orbes cafés. Desde que su padre había muerto, para poder mantenerse habían sido contratados como esclavos, y así viajaban en una caravana que los llevaría a Kioto, pero esa noche, algo dentro de él le alertaba.

El relincho de un caballo que se acercaba hizo que se girará, su madre le cubrió y escucho los gritos, en esa época había mucha hambre, los ladrones solían asaltar caravanas con mujeres y niños, y, para su mala suerte, esa era la caravana de aquella noche fría.

La mujer de cabello castaño abrazó a sus tres hijos, el resto de las mujeres se interponían entre los hombres diciendo "Esperad, solo son niños" "Tened compasión, ellos no saben de nada" pero todas corrían con la misma suerte, pues las filosas espadas se encargaban de callar las molestas voces femeninas. Cuando la sombra apareció ante ellos, los ojos verdes veían a través de las fibras castañas de su madre, ella alzó el rostro un poco y miró a aquel hombre de apariencia fría e inmutable. "Por favor, tened compasión, solo son niños" pero con una sola mano la separó mirando a los chicos, ella cayó al suelo con la mejilla sonrojada de la fuerte bofetada, el hombre alzó su espada sobre los tres, pero la mujer de nuevo salió en su defensa, cansado de aquella mujer, el hombre la tomó de los cabellos y sin tener un poco de compasión atravesó el cuello suave y femenino de aquella mujer, con manos temblorosas apretó el filo de esta y las lágrimas imparables salieron de sus ojos. El castaño no quitó sus ojos verdes del acto, miró a su madre caer al suelo y escuchó aquel susurró "Makoto, Makoto, cuida a tus hermanos" y una espada atravesó su pecho. El mayor de los niños, aún con sus hermanos abrazados miró el acto, no podía creer lo que había pasado. No, no lo aceptaba.

El hombre alzó la espada sobre el pequeño cuerpo pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, fue atacado por detrás con una fuerza amenazadora.

Un hombre de cabellos azules miró al chiquillo delante de él, acomodó sus gafas y después dijo:

-Haz tenido suerte, la gente hace estas cosas porque tiene hambre, no te conozco, niño. Pero sé, que seguramente te has quedado sin nada, y a decir verdad, eso no me importa. Si quieres suicidarte, hazlo. Creo que no vale la pena vivir por nada-.

Y como si aquel niño no escuchase nada, siguió mirando a su madre en el suelo, abrazó a sus hermanos sin inmutarse, sólo giró su cabeza mirando aquella sombra alejarse.

Al atardecer, aquel hombre de ojos violetas volvió, pensó que no debía dejar el cuerpo de tres niños pudriéndose a la mitad del sendero, sabía que la vida era injusta, el más que nadie lo sabía. A sus quince años, había vivido más cosas de lo que cualquier persona pudiese imaginar. Cuando llegó miró al de ojos verdes cavando, buscó los cuerpos, pero no había nada, los otros dos niños estaban dormidos a la sombra de un viejo árbol, el de gafas, curioso se le acercó y preguntó qué era lo que hacía.

-Mi madre decía, que a los muertos les gusta ir dignamente al cielo.- Respondió y miró con una sonrisa a aquel joven que había visto con anterioridad.

-¿Incluso a esos ladrones?-. Respondió al percatarse que no había rastro de ellos tampoco.

-Sí, incluso a ellos también, al final no serán más que tierra. Igual que mi madre, que mi padre… es lo menos que puedo hacer.-

El mayor miró a aquel muchacho y le sonrió, era verdad, aquellas palabras eran verdad.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Preguntó.

-Makoto-. Miró a aquel hombre y este se limitó a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Bien, Makoto. Espero que cuando seas mayor, puedas beber sake-.

-¿Es necesario que te vayas, Rin?-. Un joven de cabellos ébano miró al pelirrojo el cual asintió y se acercó a este acariciando su rostro-.

-Volveré, te lo prometo, Haru-. Esa fue su respuesta y después dejó un lirio japonés a su lado.

-¿Sabes? Tú y los lirios japoneses son tan parecidos.- Habló el pelirrojo, el de cabellos ébano le miró con aquel gesto inexpresivo de siempre esperando que aquel continuara.

-Solo crecen en el agua, Haru. Cuando vuelva, plantemos unos cuantos en el jardín, así recordarás que tan hermoso eres para mí.-

Acomodó su cinto y besó los labios del azabache, el cual solo correspondió el beso.

-Por favor, Rin. Promete que volverás antes de… ese día-.

El pelirrojo asintió y le abrazó por detrás. "Es una promesa" susurró.

Le encantaba… le encantaba el olor a cerezo que emanaba del cuello de Haruka.

-¿Crees que sea hoy el día, Sousuke?-.

El de cabellos negros sostenía una lámpara de gas y le sonrió.

-No debes ansiar tanto, Nanase no se irá. Estoy seguro que espera tu regreso con ansias-. Respondió el de ojos aguamarina con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, pero… Haru estaba angustiado, me dijo que presentía algo malo, no quiero que siga preocupándose más, le hará daño-. Respondió con una sonrisa el de cabellos negros solo río, en ese instante se escucharon unas pisadas detrás de ambos, se giraron mirando a la oscuridad, topándose con un hombre de cabellos castaños.

-¿quién eres?-. Preguntó Sousuke, pero no hubo respuesta, o al menos no en seguida.

-soy lo último que verán.-

Dicho esto se acercó corriendo para atacarlos, Sousuke soltó la lámpara para poder desenfundar bien, Rin se hizo hacia atrás.

-Vete-le ordenó- Estas a punto de casarte con Nanase, tu vida depende de su felicidad.-

-¡No te dejaré, Sousuke!-. Advirtió Rin, pero aquello hizo que el moreno se descuidará, giró su rostro para encararle y eso bastó para que el de cabellos castaños atraviese su cara con la filosa _katana _que tenía, Rin Matsuoka comprendió, que era uno de los rebeldes, desenfundó su espada y marcó su distancia "Haru, te prometo, que volveré a Tokio" y dicho esto se lanzó al ataque, pero con bastante facilidad el de ojos verdes esquivó el ataque, Rin se giró al ver que lo había esquivado. Volvió a atacar, pero esta vez el de ojos verdes también lo hizo, el líquido carmesí cayó al suelo y ambos se mantuvieron en la misma posición por unos segundos.

-Haru…- habló el pelirrojo quitando su mano de su pecho ensangrentado, pudo ver el cabello de Haruka volar, siempre le había amado como Haruka acomodaba su largo cabello cuando hacía viento…-Haru…-Volvió a susurrar cayendo al suelo arrastrándose por este para poder llegar a un lirio azul que emergía del suelo húmedo-Haru, por favor…- ¿Nunca más volvería a ver a su pequeño lirio japonés?, sus dedos rozaron las hojas de aquella flor, pero antes de que diera su esfuerzo mayor, una poderosa katana atravesó su cabeza.

-¡Mako-chan, te has demorado demasiado!-. Dijo un rubio acercándose al de cabellos castaños le sonrió y miró los cuerpos ahí.

-No, solo lo deje vivir más tiempo-. Reprochó el de ojos verdes cortando el lirio azul que estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

-Como sea, eran espías. Pero haz hecho un buen trabajo, me enorgulleces.- Respondió el rubio y miró el lirio.- ¿Y eso?-.

-Mi madre decía, que a los muertos les gusta ir dignamente al cielo.- Respondió dejando el lirio sobre el cadáver delante suyo, para después partir a lado del rubio.

Había sido despertado a la mañana siguiente, una pelirroja había llegado a su casa con un paquete en sus manos.

-Gou… ¿Qué ha pasado?-.

La rubia limpió sus lágrimas y estiró el paquete en sus manos.

-Mi hermano hubiese querido que conservarás esta daga…-

Haruka tomó el arma en sus manos y miró a su cuñada, esta rompió en llanto llevando sus manos a su boca.

-Rin fue asesinado ayer por un samurái llamado Tachibana…-

Haruka solo pudo mirar el tanto, con los ojos completamente abiertos "Prometo que volveré…" una lágrima descendió por sus blancas mejillas, apretó la daga contra su pecho y apretó los dientes… Rin, su prometido, estaba muerto.

Continuará

Capítulo 2: Tú eres el hombre que hace llover sangre


	2. Chapter 2

II.-

El viento movía sus cabellos, tranquilo y sereno, cerró los ojos, el chico de hacia unas noches no dejaba de atormentar su cabeza, una opresión en su pecho aparecía de un momento a otro, pero así como llegaba se iba. Aquel lirio azul, ¿por qué tendría tanto significado para alguien?... Y mientras más se lo preguntara menos tenía sentido.

-Mako-chan, ¿ocurre algo?-. Preguntó un rubio sentándose a un lado de él.

-No, no ocurre nada, Nagisa-. Respondió dando un suave suspiro ¿era verdad que no ocurría nada?-Dime, Nagisa… los hombres de la otra vez, ¿de donde provenían?-.

-Bueno, según tengo entendido, eran de Tokio. No me digas que te estas sintiendo culpable por lo que paso la otra vez en aquel lugar…- el rubio le miró sorprendido. Nunca pensó que el castaño preguntara sobre aquellos hombres.

-Bueno, es solo que me han dejado intrigado-. Respondió el de ojos verdes dando un suave suspiro.

-Bueno, no debes preocuparte, ellos no querían la libertad del país, eran simples conservadores…- después soltó una suave risita y le dio un golpecito en la espalda a manera de confort- vamos, que hoy será una larga noche-.

El rubio se puso de pie y caminó junto al castaño, a fin de cuentas, ese era su trabajo. Liberar a Japón del mal. Era una guerra, y en la guerra hay muerte, si una guerra se basara en paz, entonces no sería una guerra, para ganar hay que vencer, aun si eso significa matar.

***  
Ya llevaba mucho tiempo caminando, la lluvia amenazaba con caer "por favor no vayas" había escuchado decir a Gou, pero no podía dejarlo así, ahora ya se encontraba cara a cara en el lugar donde su prometido había ido para no volver, apretó su puño contra su pecho dando un suave suspiro, su yukata ya estaba algo sucia por el viaje, pero no importaba, porque pronto estaría frente a frente con quien había robado su alma y parte de su corazón.

***  
Aquella noche, había llovido tanto y el agua se combinaba con la sangre derramada por las calles, ¿Cuántas veces había matado sin piedad alguna? No lo recordaba en lo absoluto, miró al cielo. Las nubes eran espesas, el recuerdo de sus hermanos llegó a su mente, aquella decisión que le había gritado a su maestro "Yo iré a defender Japón, así mis hermanos crecerán en un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad", recordó a su maestro, Ryugazaki siempre fue muy estricto, recordó aquella mirada de desaprobación "Si vas, te convertirás en aquello que más odias" esas fueron sus palabras, pero aun decidió dejar atrás aquella vida. Sus hermanos se aferraron a él, lo recordaba bastante, él les prometió ir a verlos cada verano, pero hacía ya tres años de eso. A veces pensaba en aquellos dos, y le pedía disculpas a su madre por no cuidarlos por el momento, pero sabía que en el futuro, sus hermanos podrían irse de Japón si querían, podían ser libres.

-Has matado a otros más-.

Una voz suave le habló desde un punto, Makoto salió de sus pensamientos y empuñó su espada, un chico salió de la penumbra con una mirada inmutable, un bonito color azul, uno que nunca antes había visto, se quedó pensativo un momento, ¿debía matarlo? ¿Debía dejarlo ir? El de cabello oscuro se acercó a paso lento, estirando un poco su mano. "Tú eres, el hombre que hace llover sangre" susurró de una manera apenas audible, pero cuando llegó hasta él, cayó y el de cabellos castaños le sujetó para no dejarle caer, cuando miró su rostro se sorprendió. Jamás había visto a alguien de tan hermosa cara.

***  
-¿Te has vuelto loco, Makoto?-. Un chico de cabellos rosáceos y ojos purpuras colocó sus manos en la cintura a gesto de desaprobación-Ese chico podría meternos en problemas-.

-Descuida, Kisumi. Estoy seguro que no ha visto nada-. Respondió Makoto con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a su huésped en el_ futón_ limpiando su rostro con un paño seco- además solo será por una noche. Estoy seguro que estaba algo débil, pero mañana por la mañana ya estará bien-.

-Más te vale, ya sabes cómo es la gente, suele hablar mucho, inventarían chismes, podrían decir que has traído un _hōkan _a la guarida.-Habló de nuevo el de cabellos rosa.

-No creo que sea un _hōkan_…- susurró Nagisa mirando al azabache durmiendo en el _futón_, después sonrió y miró a Makoto que se había quedado contemplando aquel rostro tranquilo- además, no tendría nada de malo, somos humanos no máquinas para matar. Así que está bien si Mako-chan trae a uno de ellos para entretenerse un rato-.

Makoto río divertido, pero después susurró "No le haría nada". Después de eso la noche paso tranquila, cuando el de ojos verdes despertó miró el _futón _ vacío, estaba perfectamente doblado y acomodado, Makoto salió de la recamara y miró a aquel muchacho saliendo de otra habitación.

-¡Disculpe!- Habló Makoto tratando de llamar su atención y cuando lo hizo, se topó de nuevo con aquellos zafiros azules, "tan azules como el océano" pensó.- ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?-.

El de cabellos negros asintió algo avergonzado y después ladeó el rostro un poco.

-Perdóneme si le he causado molestias, ayer bebí mucho sake y estaba borracho-.

-Descuida, está bien, me alegra que estés bien… ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Nanase, Nanase Haruka…- Dicho esto hizo una reverencia a modo de respeto y decidió seguir con sus deberes en el lugar, pues con "algo" debía pagar la hospitalidad brindada.

-Es un placer…- susurró Makoto mirándolo alejarse. En definitiva no parecía un _hōkan._

Pero aquellos ojos, en definitiva llevaban un secreto tras de ellos, un secreto profundo y quizá lo suficientemente triste.

Capítulo 3: "De Camino a Iwatobi"


	3. Chapter 3

III.- De Camino a Iwatobi.

I

Sus ojos violetas se posaron en el pelinegro que caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la grande casa, en seguida le tomó del brazo obligándolo a girarse, Haruka frunció el entrecejo mirando al de cabellos rosáceos, el cual solo se limitó a reírse.

-¿Por qué no te vas?-. Le cuestionó, sin embargo el de cabellos negros solo se zafó de aquel rudo agarre y decidió seguir su camino sin intercambiar ninguna palabra.

Makoto que caminaba con Nagisa miró aquella escena mas no dijo nada, cuando el par llegó junto a Kisumi, Makoto siguió con la mirada la ruta del de ojos azules, después miró a su amigo de ojos violetas y sonrió:

-¿De qué has hablado con Haruka, Kisumi?-.

Este se limitó a reír divertido y le dio un golpecito en la espalda y después miró a dirección de Haruka y dijo:

-Nada malo, me he dado cuenta que Nanase Haruka es un muchacho bastante extraño, quisiera saber más de él ¿no has considerado que podría ser algo malo para nosotros? Digo, encontrarse con semejante lindura por ahí, a mitad de la noche es de por sí bastante extraño.

Nagisa se abrazó a sus dos compañeros y soltó una risilla de alegría.

-Pues vayan a descansar mientras puedan, los espías me han informado que hoy será una noche tranquila, así que, mientras puedan aléjense de la sangre-.

Ambos asintieron y el rubio se soltó de ambos comenzando a caminar después se giró un poco para mirar al de ojos verdes y le hizo un suave guiño:

-He pensado que podrías invitar a "Haru-chan" a beber sake…-

Dicho esto volvió a caminar alejándose de ambos tranquilamente. Makoto negó con la cabeza y se alejó junto con Kisumi en dirección contraria.

Al atardecer, Makoto se encontraba sentado en el tatami mirando aquel escenario pintado de rojo, sin saber porque, recordó a aquel joven de cabellos rojos que había matado noches atrás, pensó, que hubiese deseado orar por su alma, pero lamentablemente no sabía su nombre.

-El atardecer es rojo, como mi color favorito-.

Makoto volteó para encarar a aquel joven que acababa de llegar y se sentaba a su lado observando el panorama, Makoto le sonrió y volvió su vista en dirección a aquel cielo de fuego.

-¿Te gusta el rojo?-.

El de cabellos color ébano asintió y después miró al cielo.

-Me gusta cuando no es sangre…- Susurró.

Makoto agachó la cabeza, a él también le gustaba el rojo, aunque claro, no en sangre, después tocó su hombro y le regaló una de sus más bonitas sonrisas.

-¿Quieres ir a beber sake?-.

De camino al bar, ambos miraban el panorama, la gente reía y los niños corrían de un lado a otro, al parecer habría un carnaval o algo por el estilo. Al llegar, ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro a un lado de la ventana, Makoto pidió una botella de sake caliente la cual fue traída casi de inmediato, miró a Haruka que estaba en frente de él que se mantenía con su rostro sereno e inmutable, Makoto le sonrió y preguntó:

-¿Por qué no te has ido Haruka?-.

Haruka dirigió sus orbes azules a las verdes de Makoto y después dio un suspiro.

-No tengo a donde ir. No tendría caso volver-.

"Como yo…" pensó Makoto, recordó aquella tarde de pelea con Ryugazaki, Ryugazaki le dijo que si abandonaba la colina no regresara después, pues para ese entonces se habría hecho un malvado que no le importa matar a las personas, Makoto también había alzado la voz y le gritó que entonces no volvería jamás… quizá por eso no iba a ver a Ran y Ren…

En ese instante entró Kisumi agitado completamente, casi chocó con una de las mujeres que atendían el bar, Makoto le miró preocupado y Haruka se mantuvo en su lugar, Kisumi soltó un suspiro y se recargó en la mesa tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-La guarida-Habló con voz entrecortada- la guarida está siendo atacada, Amakata y los demás han huido incluyendo a Nagisa. Debemos irnos nosotros también, Makoto-.

Makoto abrió los ojos de par en par, pagó el sake, tomó de la mano a Haruka y comenzó a correr, Haruka le siguió no sin antes cruzar miradas con Kisumi, tan solo fue un instante pues después se enfocó en seguir a Makoto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-. Preguntó Haruka tratando de ir a su ritmo, se odiaba por ser tan lento corriendo.

-Debemos buscar a Nagisa-.

Le respondió, Haruka recordó lo que había escuchado de la voz de Amakata "Hazuki Nagisa es el líder, así que antes de que el muera, sus allegados deben combatir, si este equipo pierde, Hazuki Nagisa no tendrá más opción que suicidarse". Entonces ¿Por qué Kisumi huía?

No pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues Makoto se detuvo en la entrada de un callejón oscuro, miró el filo reluciente de la katana de Makoto brillar, y en seguida escuchó su voz:

-Ocúltate detrás de mí, Haruka-. Le ordenó con voz suave y Haruka obedeció.

Makoto estuvo al tanto, afinando su vista y su oído por unos momentos, al tanto de cualquier ruido o sombra en la oscuridad, Haruka dio un saltito detrás suyo al sentir como un líquido mojaba sus havainas, Makoto le miró y después al suelo, desenfundó su espada y se colocó en guardia una vez más. Un cuerpo cayó al suelo y después una suave voz habló:

-Mako-chan-.

Makoto miró a un rubio emerger de la oscuridad, después miró su hakama manchada de sangre, el rubio guardó su espada y le sonrió como si nada.

-Es peligroso que estén aquí, deben irse, ambos, el ejército Tokugawa avanza desde Tokio, no tardarán más de 3 horas en llegar, por ello debes llevarte a Haru-chan lejos de aquí-soltó una suave risita al ver la cara de Haruka cuando le llamó así-debes irte, usa el sendero hacia el _Kyōto Gosho_, después, sigan sin detenerse, justo donde el Sol toca el cielo, lleguen a la playa, si siguen aún más allá encontraran un pueblo, es pequeño y casi desconocido a las orillas de la playa, su nombre es Iwatobi. Quédense ahí un tiempo, Kisumi y yo desapareceremos, tan solo por un tiempo, pero estaré al tanto de mandarte noticias, cuando todo se calme un poco y nos hayamos establecido en Osaka, te avisaré, por ahora, más vale estar distantes-sonrió y tocó el hombro de Makoto-Buena suerte, Mako-chan-.

Makoto asintió y se echó a correr, Haruka lo imitó pero un brazo lo detuvo, se topó con la mirada rosa de Nagisa, este le sonrió con dulzura y murmuró un "cuídalo, Haru-chan". Haruka asintió y Nagisa le soltó mirándolo correr, dio un suspiro y sonrió mirando al cielo.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida, Amakata los esperaba en la entrada, acomodó las mangas de su kimono y le entregó las cosas necesarias para el viaje, Makoto agradeció con una ligera reverencia y se echó a correr, Haruka le siguió escuchando decir a Amakata "Las flores más bonitas crecen en medio de la adversidad, ¿verdad, Nanase-kun?-.

Miraron en las penumbras la llegada del ejército Tokugawa, caballos imperiales, samuráis, aquella noche llovería sangre, Makoto tomó de la mano a Haruka y lo obligó a ir más rápido en medio de las sombras, y a pesar de que el camino fue largo, llegaron al cabo de tres días y dos noches.

II

No importaba cuantas veces tratara de conseguir más que monosílabos por parte de Haruka, este no le hablaba en lo absoluto y, si lo hacía, era de manera superficial, dio un suspiro limpiando el sudor de su frente, era su tercer día en Iwatobi junto al misterio llamado Nanase Haruka, ambos pensaron como debían llevar sus vidas ahora que estaban ahí, así que Makoto optó por ser pescador, pues, Iwatobi era un pueblo pesquero.

Miró hacia la puerta suponiendo que Haruka estaba en la bañera de madera; casi todo el tiempo estaba dentro de ella, y por más que tratará de sacarlo, este lo ignoraba. Tocó a la puerta un par de veces y tomó un poco de aire antes de decir:

-Haruka, por favor, sal de ahí. Debemos ir a comprar comida, lo que compramos hace dos días se ha acabado-.

En seguida se escuchó el sonido del agua caer al suelo y momentos después un Haruka en bata blanca y una toalla en la cabeza salió de ahí mirando al castaño delante de él con la misma cara inexpresiva y murmuró un "Está bien".

Makoto le siguió hasta la habitación y se sentó en el tatami recargándose en la pared, Haruka se sentó más allá, cerca de la ventana, comenzó a quitarse la bata blanca, Makoto le miró de reojo y un sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas, la piel de Haruka era blanca y con la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana parecía brillante y enceguecedora, además de esa textura que a simple vista parecía tan suave… Se preguntó si alguien más ya había tocado la piel de Haruka Nanase, apretó los ojos y negó un par de veces al pensar en lo hermoso que se vería con una mordida en el cuello, no debía pensar de esa forma en la anatomía de aquel chico misterioso. Volvió su vista a la nuca del de cabellos ébano, topándose con más blanca piel, la cual fue cubierta por el cuello de la yukata color blanco con azul que se había colocado, después giró su rostro un poco para encarar a Makoto el cual desvió la mirada avergonzado por aquellos pensamientos.

-Estoy listo-. Musitó.

Makoto asintió y sin mirarlo salió de ahí, Haruka se levantó despacio y mordió su labio, soltó un suspiro de resignación y guardó aquella navaja de funda roja en el escote de su yukata y salió de la recamara para ir a donde Makoto.

Ambos caminaron un rato hasta llegar al mercado, había tantos puestos y colores que era difícil distinguir la mercancía, entonces Haruka se detuvo en un puesto, Makoto se acercó y le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Quieres cocinar pescado hoy?-.

-Caballa-. Le respondió Haruka sin apartar la vista de aquella pieza, Makoto soltó una risita y asintió pidiendo la pieza de pescado y pagándola casi en seguida.

-Iré por algunas cosas para mañana iniciar con el trabajo de pescador, volveré antes del anochecer-.

Makoto salió de la casa y Haruka asintió, sacó la caballa de aquel envoltorio de papel en la que se la habían dado y recordó algo de su infancia, el rostro de Rin cuando eran pequeños y su voz suave e infantil llegaron a su memoria "¿Otra vez caballa, Haru?", recordó que se llevó la comida a la boca y dijo "Bueno, no te estoy pidiendo que la comas", recordó aquella risita y gran sonrisa de su pelirrojo "No importa, Haru. Cuando seamos grandes y nos casemos no me importará comer caballa todos los días".

Sus ojos se nublaron apenas recordó eso, entreabrió los labios un poco y una salada lagrima cayó en el pescado y un murmuro muerto salió de sus labios "Rin".

"_Prometo volver, Haru. Traeré lirios japoneses para plantarlos en el jardín"_, recordó la sonrisa confiada de aquel pelirrojo, aquella promesa, aquella ilusión tan muerta; un sollozo aún más fuerte escapó de sus labios y se llevó una de sus manos a los labios, poco a poco fue cayendo de rodillas sosteniéndose de la mesa, y sin poder evitar un doloroso llanto se escuchó por toda la casa, las lágrimas bajaban a montones, mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho y apretó el puño, después cerró los ojos y se abrazó a si mismo murmurando… "Te odio, Tachibana Makoto".

Capítulo 4: Mi vida pacifica en Iwatobi


End file.
